This invention relates to protective enclosures for vehicles, and more particularly to a convertible protective enclosure for an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) to provide an operator of the ATV with protection from various environmental elements, such as rain or snow. Additionally, the invention relates to a convertible protective enclosure that can be removed from the ATV to provide shelter.
ATVs have become increasingly popular in recent years as both recreational vehicles and utility vehicles. Unlike a passenger automobile, an ATV is similar to a motorcycle in that it has no protected enclosure for the operator.
Convertible tops for automobiles are well-known in the art. These tops may be retracted manually or with the help of a power assist, and are generally rigid and fixedly attached at a rear end of the automobile, preventing easy removal of the top. Additionally, these tops are moveable between only two positions, open and closed. Convertible tops used on automobiles are very practical for their intended use, however, they are not practical for use on an ATV.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,543,830 and 6,402,220 describe a protective enclosure for use on an ATV. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,830 describes a removable cab assembly provided in a portable kit form. The cab assembly includes flexible framework, a flexible fabric cover, a pair of side doors, and a deflector shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,220 also discloses a portable enclosure. The portable enclosure is formed of support beams, side panels, front and rear panels, and a top panel. The support beams form a skeleton over the top of the ATV upon which the panels are fastened.
The aforementioned patents do not describe a protective enclosure for an ATV that has a convertible top that can be stowed on the ATV without removing the entire skeletal structure of the protective enclosure.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses these problems by providing a convertible top that is easily stowed on the ATV and may be used in multiple applications, providing an operator with protection from various environmental elements.